My heart in your hand
by sci-fi.animegirl97
Summary: Alice and Blood go through a huge dramatic love issue (because their both morons) Alice is Simon and Derek's dad's god daughter and Derek and Simon and the gang go through a ton of dramatic things with the person they are in a relationship with. their are lemons and drama and a LOT of stupid issues that if any of them had brains could have been avoided


**My heart in your hand**

**ALICE P.O.V**

Oh my god! Finally! Finally the bottle is full! Finally I can go ho…

Wait! What am I thinking I can't leave I love Blood! How can I just leave when I have never told him when he has no idea how much he means to me! For all I know he feels the same way! I hope I love him so much, I couldn't bear the thought of him not wanting me back.

So instead of just drinking my potion and going home like planed I am going to go to the hatter mansion and tell Blood how I feel, I am going to ask HIM if HE wants me to stay and if he says no I leave, if he says yes I sty and hopefully we will be together.

I walk the path I have now memorized and if wonderland wasn't such a dangerous place would probably walk in my sleep to the hatter mansion to tell the man I love that were I live is up to him no pressure

**BLOOD P.O.V**

I have to get over Alice! She has absolutely and completely shown no interest in me, so I have decided my solution is I am going back to my womanizing ways, I went to Madam Chantal's ladies emporium (slut shop: were female pimps have their girls meet their clients) to go see Eva she is my favorite whore, plus she's good with costumes (before we leave I'll make sure to get her to get the perfect costume to look like Alice without her knowing that's who she will be dressing up like)

After my night with Eva when she is leaving (already paid)

"Good bye Eva a pleasure as always" I said purred into her ear making sure she remembers who truly pleasures her (her BEST client) even though I was thinking about Alice the whole time "glad to see you still remember me Mr. Dupre hope to do this again sometime" and with that we kiss sweetly goodbye like any one night stand.

**Alice P.O.V**

"*cry* he… *sniff* he… *cry, sniff* he's with… *sobbing clutching chest* he's moved on *cry* he doesn't want me!" get over it Alice! Blood is a manipulative sneaky lying conniving ASS HOLE who so doesn't deserve to be happy and does not deserve to have someone who truly loves him by his side!

And with that mental pep talk I drank my potion and went back to my world (FREE AT LAST)

**DEE'S P.O.V**

"ONISAN IS GONE" my twin brother and I cry to the stupid newbie hare that won't let us talk to Boss unless he knows why (he totally has a crush on boss) "what?! How do you know this!?" he's such a dumbass WE WORK THE FENSE! "she *sniff* she *sniff* she.." "spit it out already!" meanie hare if Alice was hears shed yell at him "*crying* she left took the potion in the trees right in front of the gate after seeing boss with Eva and starting to cry *continue crying*" Dum pats me on the back saying its ok to cry because Alice is so important to us "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT HERE!"

**BLOOD P.O.V**

All I here is crying what the hell Eva finally dealt with my problem and now I have a problem sex WONT fix! "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT HERE!" Dee is balling his eyes out what the hell he's tougher than that! And Eliot looks like he's about to join in the tears along with Dum who is comforting his brother "it's *sniff* it's Alice *sniff* she's *sniff* GONE!" they all say the last word together like a bunch of mad people WAIT WHAT Alice IS GONE when did this happen I send a day trying to get over her so she won't have to worry about me interfering with whoever she chooses to be with and now she's gone WHAT THE FUCK IS HER PROBLEM! "EXPLAIN NOW!"

**Alice P.O.V**

I am moving out of the country with my 3 year old baby sister (Marrya) (mom died during child birth) 'dad' turns out not my dad just my older and younger sisters father is dead along with my older sister and everyone else in our town the only reason she survived was because she hid in the secret tunnels mom only told me about and I showed her to keep her safe if something ever happened and what do ya know they did! God a girls gone for a couple months and the whole world turns to shit! So here we are in our house in the tunnels were the day before I left (luckily) I put all our important stuff our memories of mom, coloring books, crayons, USB's with movie's and songs, stuffed animals, dolls, toys for Marrya, my sketchbooks, notebooks, sheet music, instruments, art kit, books, some cloths (fav's), and USB's with all my fav movies and songs along with anything with sentimental value and necessities: tooth brushes, toothpaste bottles, hair brush, money and credit cards that will work all over the world, passports and identification real and fake, etc., plus weapons I have 14 hand guns with plenty of ammo, my 2 bench made 42 model butterfly knifes, some Tasers and mace.

Thanks to the spells mom taught me I made a 2 purses that can change into whatever I want them to that will fit everything we need (Marrya's stuff in one plus half the necessities and mine the same with my stuff) (mom was a hybrid of witch, necromancer, fire demon, fairy and mermaid makes my sister all that plus human and me all that plus whatever nightmare is because he's my biological dad and Julius is my mom's dad HELLO GRANDPA! :D)

While travelling through the tunnels I try to figure out were we can go, I turned May-may's (Marrya's nickname) into a carrier for her (she's a little young to be walking as much as we will be) and mine into a tiny backpack (easier to carry) going through my contacts on my phone seeing who is dead and who I can go see I see I have an e-mail from my godfather Kit:

_Hey my little disco ball_

_As promised I am sending you our new location and information just in case,_

_You and your mom worry too much ya know that!_

_Well here it is:_

_750 Marywell lane, Hungary _

_#750-666-1313 _

_(yes Simon and Derek picked out the number while thinking about you and your obsession with Halloween)_

_Kit – Erik Chambers _

_Derek – Jacob Chambers __**(yes twilight sorry looking at my posters while righting *insert evil laugh here*)**_

_Simon – Harry Chambers __**(ha, ha sorry the devil made me do it)**_

_Now there are some new people with us so I'll give you their info with their fake names_

_Chloe Saunders, necromancer, Derek's girlfriend and mate – Amy Denoir _

_Tori, witch, my daughter, Simons twin sister – Halley Chambers_

_Rea, fire demon, Chloe's friend – Katherine Denoir_

_Elizabeth (Liz), full demon, Chloe, Tori and Rea's friend – Avery Denoir_

_Japer, mermaid-fairy hybrid, Simons boyfriend – Alex Denoir_

_Lauren, human, Chloe's aunt – Stefanie Denoir_

_I have decided my kids will all be Chambers (so Chloe and Derek can date and Simon and Jasper) and Lauren will have the rest as Denoir's (Chloe thought of it from a movie called 'secret of moonacer' )_

_If anything goes wrong and you need to get to us come no need for a warning unless you are able to, call me if you need me I'm here for you my little disco ball_

_Love Uncle Kit I mean Erik he, he love ya kid _

Aw I miss Uncle Kit, WAIT WE CAN GO SEE HIM! He said all I gotta do is come or call him I'll call to see if he can come pick us up seeing as little May-may is sleeping already poor baby she's so brave.

"_brrrrrrg, brrrrrrg, brrrrrrg _hello?" oh my god its Derek but he sounds like he just got up aw I can just picture his grumpy little face "hey fluffy puppy miss me?" I'm the only person who can tease him like that , well I guess his mate can to but I don't care I love him like a brother his icky any other way "oh hey water ball" I don't know why but most of my nicknames involve balls uncle calls me disco ball cuz he sais I'm bright and shiny when I smile, Derek calls me water ball cuz I love the water, Simon calls me gum ball because when we were younger we ate a TONE of gum balls together and mommy always called me her sweet angel ball from heaven (angel ball or sweet ball for short) "is uncle snow pants their?" Uncle Kit is uncle snow pants because when we were kids we use to always put snow in his pants "ya he's in the other room I'll get him want to talk to the blond while you wait?" he always makes fun of Simons hair because he acts like a typical blond "of course I need to talk to fizzy head about his boy toy , cuz I know you won't tell me anything about your mate" Simons fizzy head because when we were kids Derek and I tricked him into thinking that if he shook pop and poured it on his head he'd be able to dace like a pro (or at all he's a horrible dancer I mean I know I'm a clutz but he's REALLY bad) he, he I love torturing them THEY MUST **SUFFER** "*laughing* okay hun here he is _YO BLONDIE PHONES FOR YOU! _Bye sweety talk to ya soon" oh you have no idea "BYE FLUFFY LOVE YOU" I did in my cutest mouse voice that made Derek into my little slave because he CANNOT RESIST THE CUTENESS *insert evil laugh here* "hello?" oh Simon always the confused one "hey fizzy head remember me" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO its gum ball *toung out sound*" ass whole "so a little birdy told me you have a BOYFRIEND!" I gotta know the story behind this "yes I HAVE A BOYFRIEND and I am telling you NOTHING!" fuck "FINE! *huff*" "aw don't be sad gum ball I just don't like to talk about it maybe you'll get to meet him and he can tell you he likes telling people but he's asleep right now ok honey" baby voice on "ok Mr. fizzy head" he, he, he "ok here's dad bye sweetie" *insert evil laugh here* "ok bye Harry" "Hello? Alice?" *huff* here I go "hey uncle snow pants you know how you told me to call if I needed you,,, well I need you, we need you" oh good god DON'T break down Alice don't you dare "wow, wow, wow slow done honey now tell me what happed" "*huff* well…

**MEAN WHILE BLOOD P.O.V**

she left! She fucking left! So here I am going to get her back this whole time trying to get over her and she leaves because of it WHAT THE HELL!

I jump through the rabbit whole, close it with my cane (I am able to open it WITH my cane/gun/whatever I want it to be) now I am looking for a girl I was trying to get over "god this woman is confusing"

Then I realise that everything here has been destroyed, I start to panic and search for Alice through the rubble "ALICE! ALICE! ALICE WERE ARE YOU!?" then all of a sudden her angle head pops out of a secret door though a tree "Blood will you be quiet and get over here before someone tries to blow you up!"


End file.
